The use of decoys to attract game birds while hunting has been commonplace for many, many years. Various types of decoys have been used, both on land and on water. Decoys used on land are typically rested directly on the ground and remain in a stationary position. Sometimes such decoys are held in place by a stake driven into the ground to prevent them from being tipped over or moved by the wind.
Unfortunately, it has been found that decoys which are stationary are not as effective as desired for attracting live birds and enticing such birds to approach the decoys.
There has not heretofore been provided a decoy stand which is effective in supporting a bird decoy on the ground in a manner which enables the decoy to exhibit natural or desirable movement. Although there has been proposed an air sock decoy which can be pivotably supported on a stake, such type of decoy is not realistic in appearance or movement and accordingly has not been very successful.